


last year of middle earth

by LegQlas



Series: chaos at hogwarts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Note the tag changes, i can't inclrparate them yet, they may come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles is planning another prank with jim and gabriel<br/>most of the transfer students from middle earth are going home this year or graduating<br/>derek is crap at conveying his feeling towards stiles... or scott.... or the rest of the pack... but mostly stiles<br/>he and bones are buddies at being angrily caring of their "goddamn reckless" friends</p>
<p>its gonna be a long night for poor headmaster argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. deliberation at the beginning of worlds

**Author's Note:**

> this will be part of a series done by Mary Grace and Dewally, its gonna be hella long, like multi generation, 30+ long so just know what your getting yourself into, were gonna take breaks sometimes for world building, this is present time, but as time moves and shit the current date this was started is 4 august 2014 and pre planned since 26th of July. we're keeping true to the timeline of the original potter!verce battle of hogwarts happened in 97' etc. the pack includes most of the humans too, its just implied  
> -Mary
> 
> There will be more fandoms coming along in the future, not sure when and where each one will come in but they will be here and all that jazz. There will be lots of chapters and shit like that like Mary said but we still haven't got all of it together but we have big plans with this story so i hope you stay around and put up with what we want to put out into the au universe.  
> -DeWally

It's a dark night in the Hufflepuff dorm, and a ring of friends sit awake. It's almost midnight but exams are over, another full moon had passed, and the "grand prank" Stiles and his Slytherin buddies have been talking about had passed, so none of them were worried. The four friends sat around the magical fire pit; one sitting stiffly in his wooden chair, the shortest of the group, but obviously the oldest. Two others where sitting in overstuffed, ugly, yellow and black armchairs, both looking perpetually pissed off with extremely expressive eyebrows as everyone (Stiles and Jim) always told them. The final one was laying on the floor, playing with the fire while the other three traded stories about their "stupid friends who, i swear to god Ferimer, want to give me a stress ulcer AND a goddamn hernia." The one with the dark hair, godlike jawline, and eyes of a completely indecipherable greenish-hazel color then responded to the aspiring healers story about James' latest detention-gaining plan.

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'stressful' until till you seen Stiles, being chased a pack of werewolves, on the full moon, and smell fear practically poring out of him. So, of course, I try to help him, risking life and limb to save his stupid ass. Only to then find out that it was some hair-brained scheme by him and the betas to freak out Jackson, and that he 'only smelled like fear because [his precious] avengers poster was in danger' by the aforementioned Jackson"

"But we all know that you just wanted to get a piece of that scrawny ass, Derek." Said the beautiful blonde Erica on her way back in from her escapades in the forbidden forest with the pack.

Derek visibly flushed at her words, it was common knowledge in the pack that Derek had had a huge crush on Stiles since second year, but of course, Stiles and his best friend Scott remained oblivious to all this due to them being a special kind of morons. the one were their actually smart, but everything goes over their heads.

The person from the wooden chair spoke up for the first time, Derek had never been happier to hear Scottie's thick, Scottish accent.

"I remember one time Jim took us on a ship, remember that doc? what was it called again?"

"The enterprise," replied bones "and it caused no end of trouble to even **be** there"

"I remeber... and in any case, whose brilliant idea was it to make **Jim** captain?"

"I don't know" said bones, looking out the window "but god bless and damn them.  I'm telling you, Derek, we got into the most terrifying situations with that maniac at the helm, but he was the only one who could've kept us all alive long enough to be standing here now."

Derek thought about this new information for a bit and then said, with a dawning horrific realization.

"Stiles said that Jim had a ship and would give him a job after school."

"awwww shit." bones could feel a headache coming on

"Well, look on the bright side, we wont ever be jobless." said Scotty hopelessly optimistic as always.

 

\-------------------------------------

  
The Slytherin common room was almost devoid of life so late at night, no one wanted to look like anything had gotten to them... ever, but that had never stopped Stiles, Jim, and Gabriel. They weren't morning people, everyone knew it, but they were night owls. Night owls who loved to scheme... and someone had been picking on Fili and Kili. So naturally that meant that they would be tormenting the whole school soon, but mostly the douche bags who decided to fuck with their friends.

"How about we just freeze their junk off?" asked a pissed off Gabriel, looking like a petulant child in his tall green chair.

"naw, they'd know it was us." replied Jim, flicking his wand at the fire, changing its colors.

"they'll know it was us no matter what we do, but we need to do something that isn't gonna elicit a reaction, yet still leave them boiling in their shame." Stiles said in his usual manner, full of flailing hands and full-bodied movements.

why not just have it rain boulders? it would be effective and if we enchant them, no one will die." Fili suggested looking happy just to have been noticed.

they considered it...

no too risky...

"how about we snitch something from their dorm, cast the Gemini spell, and rain that!" Kili said

"No. Didn't you pay attention to the theory of the Gemini spell? It would multiply every time someone touched it, and we don't want to actually hurt them do we?" Gabriel said, sarcasm thick in his voice

"Your right," Stiles said, "We do need to hurt them, but not everyone else too."

"So what do we do until then?" Jim asked, his obscenely blue eyes shining "i want to do something big, and showy."

"You know what i hate Jim? When people are just upfront and clear with what they wanted." Gabriel sassed

Jim rolled his eyes and said "Jus- shut up and tell me I'm not the only one whose been dying to pull another prank... a bigger one."

"No, no your not, your point being?"

Stiles sighed

"Just kiss and get it over with you two, maybe we should give up. We're never going to get as good as the Wesley twins were... I mean we've pulled pranks almost every week this year and still no big title one. Nothing anyone's going to remember." Stiles said, uncharacteristically somber and defeated.  
Then Fili and Kili spoke up

"How about honey?" said Fili

"What?" said a confused stiles

" OF COURSE!" shouted Kili "its simple, its often written about, but almost never attempted! and as an added benefit, no one would expect such a cliche from us! thus absolving us of blame!"

"Okay, okay. Tinys One and Two, mind filling the rest of us in on what this honey prank is?" Jim asked, irked about not understanding

"OH," Stiles said, clarity dawning on his face "we pull the often fantasized, extremely famous, and almost never attempted honey prank! Jim, you have got to know what I'm talking about here man!"

neither of the duo understood, looking back at the three with expectantly raised eyebrows.

"Not even you Gabe? Guys! All we gotta do is make a whole bunch of honey coat the entirety of the great hall during a meal! it'll be great! I'll tell Erica and Bones to tell the anyone with a conflicting allergy problem to stay away from the great hall that night."

Gabriell's face lit up like a kid on Christmas, it was well known that he would be in on any prank, specifically on missions of vengeance, or justice dealt in unjust ways, but their was no surer way to have him by your side than if anything sweet was involved in any way, shape, or form.

The group huddled up for a long night of scheming and plotting.

\-----------

Meanwhile, across the castle, Scott shivered. Hesitating in his conversation with Isaac and Allison. He had that feeling he got whenever Stiles was plotting. He interrupted Allison to relay this information to them. It crossed the minds of the other two, not for the first time, that Scott and stiles might just BE one giant symbiotic entity, thus connecting them telepathically. This has neither been confirmed nor debunked by the duo. they continued talking about their plans for the next full moon, the first one of the summer, eventually switching topic to topic. Until there seemed to be nothing to talk about anymore...

Scott started singing Bohemian Rhapsody quietly

Isaac joined in

the music swelled emotionally

Allison, was thuroughly confused and considered sending them to the hospital wing and reporting them for murder.

\----------

prof. Bobby S., coaches Finstock, and Harvelle,  Madam McCall, Prof. John Stilinski, and Headmaster Argent were all sitting in the teachers lounge. All of them were exhausted after the exams and afraid that stiles wasn't done with his pranks this year. They had noticed that people where bulling Fili and Kili.

"A pair of morons went and messed with Fili and Kili, ya know, The Angels of Stiles Crew, and now the whole school's gonna pay." Said Bobby.

finstock made a noise of dismissal towards this statement and said, "Whats the worst they can do? they're a bunch of kids. besides while were here, TWIDDLING OUR THUMBS! our Quidditch teams are getting decimated on the pitch!"

"Have you seen his crew? They'd be one hell of a lot less of a concern if everyone else wasn't already known for doing crazy shit on their own! but now they have a bunch of other miscreants supporting them! We should watch out for this, whatever they got planned, it aint gonna be pretty." Ellen pitched in.

"Knowing them they wont seriously hurt anyone. All they want to do is have fun, make a bit of trouble, and scare people with a big prank. Stiles wouldn't allow someone to actually get hurt." Prof. Stilinski proclemed, his faith in his son strong and unfailable.

"Who's in his little crew anyways?" Madam McCall inquired

"There's that James Kirk kid, Gabriel, one of those novak weirdos, and I'm pretty sure that Scott kid is there too, ya know, the Gryffindor. There's also Kili and Fili with them but we all know that." Bobby recited

"My Scotty?" Madam McCall demands, almost looking angry.

"No ma'am, we've all seen him around Stiles but not with this little crew. No i'm talking about that Montgomery Scott kid, the one who mainly hangs out with that Derek Hales' bunch. Brilliant kid, great with potions and muggle mechanics, but he cant read a situation for crap." Bobby states

"hes a Hufflepuff." deadpanned madam McCall

headmaster Argent got up and said, leaning on the table,

"Look, all we need to focus on right now is 1) the fact that their all brilliant, so we will need to be too, and 2) his being in Derek Hales group. now they're all very smart, so they wont do something stupid and traceable, like filling the great hall with chocolate pudding again. Not only that but Derek Hale cares deeply about Stiles, and Scotty cant keep a secret." said headmaster argent, looking calculating, "so we make it out like we think stiles is going to hurt himself and then mention to Derek and Scotty that we know that hes planning another prank, eventually one of them will crack."

Ellen scoffed "you all underestimate Scotty, hes in Hufflepuff for a reason. hes loyal to a fault, it'll take a bit more then that to crack him. and if what Jo tells me is of any indication he doesn't crack under threat of life either."

"i don' even wanna know how she knows that do i?" Bobby groused out

"probably not"

"either way we still gotta get that information. so what now?"

"whatta 'bout the boys? they always seem to be able to get what they need."

"nah i wouldn't bring them in, Dean would just join them and Sam wouldn't stop nagging them to do it smarter. besides that Sam kid's enamored with Gabriel. anyhow those two idjits would played and turned around untill they were fightin for them with a smile with their faces."

"well now what do we do?"

"i dont know" finstock said, butting in "but we better get it done, and dont be to to hard on stilinski, we have a match coming up and we need our seeker in top performance."

"aint you got a reserve?" asked an irked bobby

"well, yes but greenburg cant do half the things that stilinski kid can."

\-----------------------

very little sleep was gotten that night, the rest of the friends seemed to know that something was going on and couldnt sleep due to anxiety. all except for Cas, Spock, Jackson and Lydia, who all either decided it was illogical to dwell on such prospects or decided that they needed their beauty sleep and willed themselves to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stuffed chairs in the slytherin lounge look like this  
> http://173.237.137.181/~furny/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Upholiestered-green-wing-back-chair-323x300.jpg  
> and this  
> http://www.antiquesnavigator.com/ebay/images/2010/120636858800.jpg  
> only this color  
> http://www.weddingcentre-wi.com/shopsite_sc/media/formalwear/jims-vests/synergy-colors/kelly-green-synergy-fullback-vest-color-swatches.jpg  
> imagine the silver pinstripes in for me
> 
> and these are the hufflepuff stuffed ones  
> http://rilane.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/High-Back-yellow-wingback-chair.jpg  
> and the wooden ones  
> http://ancientpoint.com/imgs/a/e/c/x/b/vintage_hollywood_regency_curved_wood_dining_room_chairs_mustard_yellow_cushions_1_thumb2_lgw.jpg  
> imagine black stripes in these too  
> -Mary  
> P.S.  
> Scott, Allison, and Isaac are in the room of requirement


	2. The one where Derek and bones finally stress themselves into the hospital wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of development, man I suck at summeries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely without Wally so I'm sorry but updates are going to be sporadic, I really do apologize.  
> Mary grace
> 
> P.s Wally finally showed up.   
> -Wally

* * *

Stiles stares at another pile of smoldering robes wondering how this was his life, hoping someone would just jump on him and wake him up. this was pair 263... fuck his life

THAT MORNING

"Buuuuuttt scooootttttt! Allison Isaac and I want you to be an animagus toooooooooooooooooooo!" Stiles wined.  
He was hanging off of Scott's arm

while Scott tried, keyword TRIED, to get to charms and around the gaggle of hufflepuff girls

Scott just ignored him, this was an old argument, the only reason it was still up for debate was because Scott's werewolfism, it turned out, didn't hinder the process of turning into something else entirely.  
"Why are you still talking about this? I told you I don't want to! My beta shift is enough for me!"  
"Ya but you can't turn into a _wolf_ like Derek can, and you know how he does that?"  
"By being an animagus I know."  
Stiles sighed  
"Then why won't you do the thing!"  
Scott turned, effectively dislodging Stiles from his cling-space  
"Look Stiles!" Scott shouted, angered by his friend "I'm not going to do it! I tried! Remember!? And look how well that worked!" He said, vividly remembering something they only refer to ominously as either  "the incident" or "robe pair number six"  
"Scott," Stiles said, somewhat sadly reaching an arm to put on his best friends shoulder "I can help. Remember, I'm the second brightest person in our year."  
Scott slumped  
"Fine."  
Stiles did a stupid little victory dance

At the far end of the hall, Derek hale watched the scene with growing anxiety, he just fucking knew this could not end well for those two dunder-heads, nothing ever did.

* * *

 

Derek found bones watching the idiots during their quittage practice and ended up telling Bones about the latest stupid shenanigans that Scott and Stiles were getting themselves into.

"the idiots are going to give the school another cautionary tale and gain several more scars" the derek growled out

"Ya well, Jim is gonna make me gray by thirty, but you don't see HIM stopping eIther" the aspiring healer replied, clinical as always.

they fell silent as stiles fell off of his broom again....

because jim knocked him off...

again...

"thats only the third time today" said one

"ya" the other grunted out

"they must be doing well"  

the other grunted

"you know that never ends well"

another grunt

an impressive sigh

and they watched the game again

* * *

 

"SCOTTY!!!!"

the last thing Scott saw before being barreled over was gold curls and a blue silk scarf that Scott had begged Lydia to give him for Isaac's birthday

"STILES JUST TOLD ME OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN ANIMAGUS LIKE US!!!!"

"calm down Isaac" came a distinctly more feminine voice.

and as Isaac came down off of Scott, Allison came into view.

"we're so excited!" She said, beaming like the sun 

"for what?" asked the boy still on the floor, beaming

"to see your animagus form!" stated Isaac like it should've been obvious. Oh fucking hell.

"I'm not going-" Scott cut himself off when he saw the tears forming in the other boys eyes and the crestfallen look on their girlfriends' face "-to start until summer, and not around anyone but Stiles, and maybe Lydia or derek, I don't want to hurt anyone."

how would he ever get out of this one was all he could think as they ~~frogmarched~~  escorted him to transfiguration 

* * *

 

School was rapidly ending, coming to a close faster then any of the slytherin broskis had anticipated. They worried and sat in their ~~common room~~ layer scheming.

"so now that we know that we've got to move up the plans, we have to make the prank better, to make it seem like we hadn't just made it up recently." said Stiles, his fingers steepled in a way he was convinced made him look menacing despite what everyone says.

Gabriel pouted, almost looking dwarfed in his armchair, and spoke up.

"but we're not going to pull anything spectacular off anytime soon, and I know that you know that. So what in the hell are you thinking?"

jim smirked

"well you see, me and Stiles being muggle born, we know much more science than you purebloods, so obviously, we're going to mess with that. Stiles and I were going from breakfast to the library one day. so that I could be bored and stiles could get his reserch thing on, when it hit us. literally! A book fell on us in the great hall and we thought, 'hey space is pretty freaking rad, but what doesn't it have? our fellow students. But, the thing is people just can't live in space, so wee must make it so they can. Get it? got it. lets do this. They must boldly go where no man has gone before'" Jims blue eyes twinkled 

"So we're pretty much going to enchant the walls like the ceiling and turn off the gravity?"asked Gabriel

"yes," said Stiles, "we just have yet to obtain the information on how to do this sort of thing yet."

"that is quite a shame."  said fili 

"yes" agreed kili 

"Looks like we need to get to work" said Stiles, the mischievous look in his golden eyes.

* * *

For the record, derek didn't like fire or loud noises.

He'd just always had this irrational aversion to fire, intensified after his (thankfully) late girlfriend threatened him and his whole family with arson.

This was not what he set out to do with his night, he liked those robes.

Derek and Bones were innocently discussing the merits of using the old fashioned wolfsbane potion instead of the later methods when a wolf couldn't gain normal levels of  control and  looking for their favorite abandoned classroom to chat in when they stumbled upon Stiles and Jim, doing what was probably the most dangerous charm that was ever invented after the unforgivables.

stiles was floating in the air, ass over heels, robes in a pile below him, while jim was  **still** reciting a spell that was levitating everything around the pair. When jim caught sight of the intruders however, he fumbled his words, and suddenly.

**BANG**

**CRASH**

**"FUCK MY ROBES!!!"**

**"AWW CHRIST I WAS SO CLOSE THIS TIME"**

**"HEY! WADDYA TWO T** HINK your- hey are you okay?" stiles got closer to bones and jim to derek, who at this point, along with bones, were having troubles with their breathing. 

That lead too the  two older boys fainting soon after.

* * *

bones woke up in a hospital bed

"you know," he said to the werewolf that he knew would've woken up first, "I'm suppose to be working around these things, not in them"

he heard a slight chuckle

"then maybe you could tell boss to make them forgiving on my poor injured back."

"maybe if you got hurt less it wouldn't matter" said another voice

"sorry madam McCall" they said in tandem, her voice, having the ability to make murderers feel sheepish and small, made them feel like children.

derek looked up and sheepishly asked her

"where are my school robes? not that i dont love these hospital robes, but id like mine back"

"sorry honey, stiles happened."

derek groaned

"if it makes you feel better, stiles **and** jim had to get new ones too, bones was only saved out of sheer luck." 

bones cackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for the amount of time it took me to write this and for the length, I'll try for a better one next time, hopefully with more Derek! Yay!  
> yes i know the update, but it was soooooooooo needed  
> Mary
> 
> when i arrived with mary she decided to do the crab walk and quietly yell porque at the three bowls of animal food. yup.   
> -Wally


	3. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little psa and question

guys this is mary... im concidering stopping, i thought i posted a chapter that said that i was stopping because my parents were geting a divorce but as i obviously didnt... im giving anyone who wants to hear the rest of this a chance to tell me

rules:  
comment and tell me that yoiu like it

thats it  
just comment and tell me if you want me to continue

-mary grace


End file.
